


Kinktober 2018

by Chieana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shotgunning, Victor spelled as Viktor, Worship, Yuri spelled as Yuuri, trying new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: My shorts based off the Kinktober 2018 prompts! Let's see how far I'll get and how long it will take me...Each chapter will have the chosen kink in the title. Stories are not beta-ed. Tags/characters/relationships will be added as chapters are added





	1. Face-sitting

Yuuri leaned on the sink in the bathroom, staring at his pallid face in the mirror. It was going to be fine. Viktor asked. He wanted it. He really _enjoyed_ it. So it was all good. Yuuri had probably prepared himself to the extremes, he might even be wrinkled down there. Oh god, he wasn’t wrinkled was he? Yuuri glanced over his shoulder with an unintentional whine. 

There was a knock on the door, Viktor’s voice sounding muffled through the door “Yuuri? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Yuuri responded. He cringed at the pitched screech, which clearly did not indicate he was in any way okay. Dear god, why was he nervous about this, they’ve done similar things before, it really shouldn’t be this big of a deal.

“Would you like to cuddle a little first?” Yuuri’s shoulders dropped. Viktor was such a sweet man. He knew how anxious Yuuri got for absolutely no reason and offering a chance to relax felt like paradise to Yuuri right then, whose rational mind was still in conflict with his emotions. Yuuri heaved a deep sigh and opened the door. 

Viktor was stood in front of him, his eyes betraying his concern. It made Yuuri melt inside and he smiled shyly at the gorgeous man. Viktor sighed in relief and smiled back opening his arms for a cuddle. Yuuri dove inside the warm comfort of Viktor’s arms. Viktor chuckled and guided them back to the bed. They settled in the middle against the copious amounts of pillows on the bed. 

Yuuri never quite understood Viktor’s fascination with decorative pillows, but they were nice to sit against in moments like this. They also came in handy during one of their passionate romps and one of them needed a little support. Viktor brushed his hand through Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri felt himself relax into his fiancé. He felt Viktor’s smile as Viktor kissed him on the head.

“Feeling better?” Yuuri hummed in response. “Comfy,” he mumbled into Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor huffed a little and wrapped his arms closer around Yuuri. After a few more glorious minutes of appreciating Viktor’s chest in silence, Yuuri sat up a little. Viktor moved with him, sitting up straighter, arms loose around Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and looked away.

“What happened?” Yuuri tensed a little at the question. He shrugged half-heartedly and mumbled “I dunno” to the room. Viktor gently pulled him around so they were facing each other. He looked curious more than anything. 

“It’s not like I haven’t eaten you out before.” “ _Viktor!_ ” “So I’m not too sure why this is triggering your anxiety.” Yuuri felt a flush covering his face in record time and dove back into Viktor’s arms. 

“I don’t know! But for some reason this feels like a bigger deal. I got all insecure, _I thought I got all wrinkled up_. It’s stupid,” Yuuri said (more like shouted) into Viktor’s chest. Viktor’s chuckle rumbled through his chest, having a surprisingly calming effect on Yuuri. He mostly felt silly now.

“Moya lyubov’, even if you got all wrinkled up, I would still adore you. To be honest, if you managed to wash yourself to the extent that you got all wrinkled up, I would only feel flattered, that you care so much about hygiene, and with that, my health. You really need to learn to view yourself from my perspective. You can do a lot of silly, awkward, or even stupid things and I would still view them as romantic gestures or simply plain adorableness.” Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “I know your anxiety doesn’t allow you those thoughts, and you can’t very easily change your emotions, but please know, rationally, that no matter what, I will always be prepared to stand by your side.”

“I love you,” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s chest. Viktor laughed out loud this time.

“I love you too, moya zvesda! Now can you please sit on my face, so I can worship you?” Yuuri shot up, flushing bright red. “Viktoooooor!” he whined and hit him with a pillow. Viktor laughed and joined in on the impromptu pillow fight. A few minutes later, with most of the pillows now scattered around the room, they both fell back down on the bed, still giggling a little. Viktor turned on his side and snuggled against Yuuri, wrapping his arms firmly around him. 

“Should I give you a minute to get in the zone? I can turn on On Love: Eros for you?” Viktor suggested as he kissed down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s giggles tapered off and he turned to Viktor. Releasing his emotions through the pillow fight had helped and he was starting to feel more confident. He wouldn’t need any more time to prepare.

“That won’t be necessary, my pet,” he whispered in Viktor’s ear. Viktor stiffened in response and let out a desperate whine. “Yuuri, ngh. Need you so bad,” he mumbled as he trembled. Yuuri smiled. He really ought to stop feeling embarrassed when Viktor made a bigger fool of himself than Yuuri probably ever would. He would never judge him for that and, if anything, it was a very arousing sight.

“Lie down on your back, pet.” Viktor scrambled to comply, lying down in the middle of the bed, head supported by a firm pillow, a lovely pink flush covering his face and creeping down his chest. Yuuri slowly took off his shirt, then stood up to lower his briefs (borrowed from Viktor for moments like this). He calmly turned around and took his time lowering the briefs to below his ass. Viktor’s breath caught in his throat and a breathy moan released into the air. Yuuri made a show of leaning down to take off the briefs, arching his back and making sure his _pristine_ anus was on display.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor begged from the bed. Yuuri slowly turned back around, taking in Viktor on the bed. The flush had turned darker and spread lower. Viktor already looked like a mess, pupils blown wide, cock lifting up slightly from his stomach, making a mess. Yuuri hummed appreciatively at the display. Viktor’s cock twitched at the sound and he let out another moan. 

“My, my, what a mess you’ve made of yourself already. You were really pent up, huh?” Yuuri teased. Viktor groaned, his arms twitching at his sides, grasping the covers. Yuuri got onto the bed on his hands and knees, slowly crawling forward until he was hovering over Viktor. Viktor’s face looked pained and soft little whines left his lips every so often. 

“Will you make me feel good?” Yuuri whispered in Viktor’s face. Viktor nodded firmly. “Please Yuuri, please fuck my face,” he begged. Yuuri grinned provocatively. “Hmmm, do you deserve this?” Viktor whined and a few tears leaked from his eyes. Yuuri chuckled and kissed away the tears. “Don’t worry little pet, I think you do deserve the pleasure of pleasuring me. Make it good for me, yes?” Viktor nodded erratically, mumbling ‘yes’s and ‘oh god’s.

Yuuri hummed a little as he turned around on the bed, leaning on Viktor’s abs, shuffling his hips backwards until his ass was right above Viktor’s head. “You can hold my hips while you work,” he said. Viktor wasted no time, grasping Yuuri’s ass firmly and spreading the cheeks, licking a firm stripe over Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri gasped at the sensation. It had been months since they last did this and it was so worth it to just focus on the feeling for once. 

Viktor coaxed his hips down, until Yuuri could feel Viktor’s nose between his cheeks. He moaned helplessly and started to move against Viktor’s talented mouth and tongue. Viktor licked and kissed over and around his hole, nipping his cheeks every so often. Yuuri closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. Viktor moaned breathily and poked his tongue inside, curling against the edges. Yuuri shivered, mouth going slack as a little mewl escaped his mouth. He panted to the rhythm Viktor set, feeling his arousal spike, sending electric shocks through his spine. 

Breathy moans escaped Yuuri as Viktor upped the intensity, firmly licking over Yuuri’s hole alternating with pushing inside, wriggling his tongue expertly against Yuuri’s inner walls. Viktor used his left hand to pull aside Yuuri’s ass cheek in order to use his right thumb to push down on the fluttering hole.

“Yes!” Yuuri moaned and pushed back. “More, Vitya, please,” he begged. Viktor shuddered underneath Yuuri, a rumbling moan escaping him. He pulled back to wet his fingers, then pushed his pointer finger inside, looking around for the little nub of pleasure. Yuuri whined a little at the new sensation. Viktor returned to licking around Yuuri’s anus as his finger kept searching. Yuuri screamed when Viktor finally hit his prostate. His penis twitched and dribbled precum all over Viktor’s chest.

“Ngh, Viktor, wait, I want you to drink my cum,” Yuuri said raggedly. Viktor stilled before moaning desperately. “Yuuuuri, you can’t just say that,” he gasped, resting his head against Yuuri’s ass cheek. 

“What was that?” Yuuri said, moving away from Viktor’s face, eros persona back in place. Viktor froze, guiltily looking up at him. Tears started beading in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you’re just too sexy, moya lyubov’,” Viktor whined. Yuuri tutted. He turned around and sat back on Viktor’s stomach, Viktor Jr crushed underneath his weight. Viktor looked pained, but seemed to be enjoying himself regardless. 

“I was going to give you a taste of me, but now I think I’ll finish myself off. And you were doing such a good job before, such a shame,” Yuuri tutted. Viktor sobbed, mumbling apologies that Yuuri ignored.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to teach you some manners next time, for now, you will watch me cover you in cum. If you’re a good boy, I will allow you to fuck my thighs, would you like that, Vitya?” Yuuri grinned down at Viktor with a lecherous grin, holding his stiff cock in his hands. Viktor whined and nodded, soft pleas dropping from his lips. Yuuri shushed him, leaning over Viktor to peck him on the lips.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” he whispered and sat back up, focusing on his release. It didn’t take long, having been brought to the edge just moments before. Yuuri whined and moaned prettily as he rubbed his ass over Viktor’s penis. With a shudder and a soft moan of Viktor’s name, he released all over Viktor’s chest. As he came down from his high, Yuuri looked down at Viktor. Viktor’s face was tomato-red and he was huffing in order to hold back. Yuuri preened atop him, feeling satisfied with how Viktor managed to restrain himself. Yuuri lifted himself up onto his hands and knees to lean over Viktor, pressing soft kisses over his face. 

“Would you like to fuck my thighs now, sweet little pet?” Viktor’s breath hitched and he remained unresponsive for a number of intense breaths. Then he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Once he came to himself some more he looked Yuuri in the eyes and nodded. “Yes please,” he begged with a small voice. Yuuri cooed over him before he laid himself down next to Viktor. He got comfortable on his stomach, putting a cushion underneath his belly to keep his hips a bit lifted.

“Then mount me, my pet,” he said in a sultry voice, crossing his legs. Viktor shuddered before flying up and mounting Yuuri, his cock quickly slamming between Yuuri’s killer thighs. Viktor moved erratically, moans slipping freely from his mouth. His sweat dripped off his face, onto Yuuri’s back, along with Yuuri’s earlier release. The erotic picture proved to be too much, Viktor chocking off a moan, as he came between Yuuri’s thighs. After a last few stuttering thrusts, his body relaxed and he fell on top of Yuuri. Yuuri could feel the erratic heart beat slowing down. Viktor was damp and quickly cooling down as he caught his breath on Yuuri’s back. After a few minutes, Yuuri started feeling sticky and slightly suffocated by the weight on his back.

“Vicchan? Are you okay?” Yuuri asked, glancing over his shoulder and being met by a mess of silver locks. Viktor hummed and slid sideways off Yuuri. Yuuri turned over on his side as well and wrapped his arms around Viktor. He stroked his hand through Viktor’s silver locks and hummed a melody under his breath. Viktor shivered and Yuuri leaned down to put the covers over them. He kept humming and petting Viktor as he snoozed, coming down from what was probably a very intense orgasm. 

Viktor’s lids moved and he slowly blinked back to awareness. He gazed around dazedly before softly murmuring Yuuri’s name. “Yuuri?”

“I’m here, Vitya. Are you feeling a little bit calmer?” Viktor nodded, turning around and nuzzling into Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s heart clenched at the adorable display. He was sure he had a goofy smile on his face as Viktor cuddled into him. 

“Do you think you can join me in the bath? Relax in the warm water?” Yuuri asked. Viktor seemed to think about that for a while. Then he leaned back a little and nodded. Yuuri untangled them from each other and stood up. Viktor dragged the side of the covers up to his mouth, pulling off his most impressive dog eyes as of yet.

“Could you carry me?” He asked demurely. Yuuri smiled indulgently and nodded. 

“Of course, my sweet pet,” he answered and moved over to Viktor’s side of the bed. He leaned over and folded the covers away from Viktor’s body. He braced himself as he firmly grabbed Viktor bridal style and lifted him into the air. Viktor squeaked as he was lifted up. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck.

Yuuri walked slowly towards the bathroom, taking his time with the lethargic Viktor in his arms. They made their way over safely and Yuuri gently put Viktor on the fluffy toilet cover. Another one of those things he used to think was ridiculous (and slightly tacky). Viktor had a soft fluffy toilet cover in a light brown colour, similar to Makkachin’s fur. It had turned out very useful however. With how cold it got in St Petersburg it was nice to have a cushion between the icy toilet seat and ones bottom. Especially when Viktor got all overwhelmed like now.

Yuuri turned on the taps and waited for the water to get to a comfortably warm temperature. He clogged the plug and gathered a soft hand towel to give Viktor a quick clean down. Viktor hummed and swung his legs as far as was possible for a grown man on a toilet seat. Yuuri smiled to himself as he gave himself a quick clean down as well, just to get the worst of the now sticky fluids off.

Once the tub was filled, Yuuri turned off the taps and turned back to Viktor. Viktor smiled and opened his arms. Yuuri laughed and picked him up, gently lowering him into the tub. Viktor hummed when he settled in the warm water, Yuuri slipping in behind him. Viktor leaned back against Yuuri’s chest and sunk down a little so he could rest his head under Yuuri’s head. With his length, and the small size of the bathtub, his legs dangled over the edge, jerking to the melody Viktor had started to hum. Yuuri smiled and relaxed back against the side of the tub, enjoying the child-like behaviour from Viktor while he could. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, ready to enjoy their shared day off tomorrow.


	2. Ass Worship / Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ass worship and begging, let's turn Viktor into a puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has given me kudos so far, thank you! Made my day :)
> 
> I've discovered an interesting little factoid while writing this chapter: Every time I try to write a larger story and try to focus on things outside of The Sexy, I end up getting stuck after/before/between the Sexy Parts... Whereas while I'm writing PWP, I end up writing these interesting background bits and somehow I add a whole layer of fluff over the story... So yeah, that was an interesting discovery xD It's probably because the bigger stories require a heck of a lot more content than what's covered in PWP, probably... Also, I feel less pressure, I think, while writing PWP xD
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, even though it's similar to the previous one ^^'

“Hmmmmmngh,” Viktor moaned as he lowered himself into the warm water in his bath tub. Practice that day had been awful. He kept falling and tripping over himself. It was like God was smiting him for something. He probably forgot something important again, now that he thought about it. He certainly hadn’t been to church for the past 10 years now. Maybe this was just overdue.

“Are you okay, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, standing in the open doorway to the bathroom. His legs were expertly keeping Makkachin outside. Wet dog wasn’t something they needed after practice. Wait, how long had Yuuri been standing there? Viktor had dozed off a little, but he didn’t think he was in the bath long enough to worry his beautiful Yuuri.

“Hmmm, yeah, comfy,” Viktor mumbled and sunk a little lower into the bath. Huh. The water was significantly less hot than before. He heard Yuuri’s snort and listened as footsteps came nearer. 

“You’ve been in there for half an hour. I know you love bathing, but this water doesn’t stay warm and it’s the middle of winter, so it’s probably a good idea to get out of the water soon, hmm?” Viktor leered up at Yuuri with a pout. Yuuri was looking at him with that adorable love-struck look on his face and Viktor could feel his heart melting. He could also feel the slight trembling in his body as the water was reaching colder temperatures. Yeah, good call on Yuuri’s part, he really needed to get out. With a dramatic sigh, Viktor sat up. 

“Now you’ve ruined it and I feel all cold. Yuuuuri, help me out,” Viktor whined. Yuuri laughed and shook his head. He still stood up from the tub’s edge and lifted Viktor out of the cold water. He was the perfect husband, indulging Viktor in all his dramatics. Viktor screeched as the cold air hit his wet body.

“Yuuri! Nooooo, it’s so cold!” Yuuri laughed and dragged him over to the towel closet. He grabbed a big fluffy towel and pushed it into his hands. Ah, but he didn’t allow him the fantasy of being coddled, such a shame.

“Here you go, make sure you’re all dried up and put on some comfy clothes. I made us some dinner,” Yuuri said. Okay, another revision, he was still the perfect husband, he made dinner! Viktor smiled as he wrapped the towel around himself, shivering seeing as he was still wet and naked. He leaned over to Yuuri and pecked him on the lips.

“I love you, you’re too good to me,” he mumbled against the other man’s lips. Yuuri chuckled and pecked him on the nose.

“Hurry, else the food will get cold,” Yuuri said with a wink. Viktor sighed and committed himself to the arduous task of drying and cleaning himself without assistance. Makkachin was still seated at the doorway, Viktor noticed with a frown.

“Why do you listen to him, but not me? I was your owner first, you know,” Viktor told the poodle. Makkachin boofed and had the audacity to turn around and _walk away_. Viktor huffed in amusement.

Dinner was a warm and cosy affair. Yuuri had made a delicious fish dish that Viktor couldn’t remember the name of, but still enjoyed to the fullest. Yuuri had opened up a bottle of wine that went perfectly with the dish. Sometimes Viktor wondered if Yuuri had any aspirations of becoming a chef. If they were to live in St Petersburg, he was sure the locals would appreciate an authentic Japanese restaurant.

Yuuri went out to walk Makkachin and told Viktor to be a good boy and clean up. Viktor pouted until Yuuri came over to kiss him. They smiled at each other before Yuuri patted Viktor’s cheek and promptly turned around to walk Makkachin. Viktor cleaned up (because he was a good boy) and went into the bedroom to shed all his clothes and fall down onto the matrass. He was done for the day. 

He was dozing slightly when he heard Yuuri return. Makkachin’s excited patters on the floor and Yuuri’s soft chuckles and cooing made him relax further into the matrass. He heard Yuuri feed Makkachin and play with him a little. Then he heard his footsteps getting closer. He hummed as he hugged the pillow he was leaning on closer, hugging it tightly and nuzzling his head into it. 

“Tired?” he heard Yuuri ask after he closed the door and rummaged around the room. He hummed non-committedly. Yuuri only huffed in response. After the tell-tale sounds of Yuuri getting undressed Viktor felt the hairs on his back rise before he felt the presence of Yuuri over him. Yuuri firmly caressed his thighs up to his ass, squeezing the cheeks in his palms. Viktor let out a little whine at the feeling. He knew Yuuri was smirking lecherously at him. The thought made him shiver.

“Want to take it easy tonight?” Yuuri asked softly near Viktor’s ear leaning over him. Viktor trembled as he felt the tell-tale feeling of Yuuri’s hard cock leaning against his crack. He let out a whiney breath, before he could recover.

“We have a day off in two days, please spare me until then,” he whimpered. Yuuri laughed and leaned his head against Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Alright, alright. The old man needs his rest and needs to recover from his utter failure at practice today,” Yuuri said cheerily. Viktor groaned, trying to merge his head with the pillow.

“Yuuri!” he screamed, but the sound came out muffled due to the pillow. Yuuri sat up and removed his hands as he laughed this time. He quieted down into cute little giggles before caressing Viktor’s back and sides.

“It’s okay, everyone has bad days. If anything, it made me feel a little better about my first week here in St Petersburg.” Viktor smiled at the memory. Yuuri had been so nervous to work in the same rink as the others, that he flubbed all his jump attempts for a week long. Luckily, he didn’t get injured, he only took a hit to his pride. But as the week passed, and he properly met everyone over the weekend, he recovered completely, shocking everyone that next Monday with perfect jumps, better than the year previous, when he was still learning them.

“What are you thinking about that has you smiling so much?” Yuuri asked. Viktor lifted his head off the pillow with a weird squeaky sound. 

“How did you know I was smiling!?” Yuuri chuckled and squeezed his ass again, humming to himself.

“You smile with your whole body, didn’t you know? You get all relaxed and there’s a small flush that covers your shoulders when you smile. I don’t think anyone has ever really noticed, seeing as normally you’re either dressed or not smiling for real,” Yuuri explained. Viktor stared into the wall. 

“Huh.” Yuuri laughed at his reaction before peppering his back with soft little kisses. Viktor hummed and laid back down again. He closed his eyes and hummed as Yuuri gently pressed kisses over his body. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Yuuri nip at his ass. Oh yeah, no problem, go ahead. Viktor whined and pushed his ass up a little. Yuuri chuckled and moved to place a pillow under Viktor’s hips.

Yuuri took his time kissing and biting all over Viktor’s ass cheeks. Viktor knew what that was going to look like in the morning. Luckily, only Yuuri would ever see his masterpiece. Their friends seemed to think Viktor was the dominant one in the bedroom, which was true, in some occasions, but lately Yuuri had been taking the lead. Viktor liked it, it showed how Yuuri got more confident in their relationship. It also allowed him to lay back and do nothing every once in a while.

Viktor was abruptly brought back to the present by Yuuri roughly pulling his cheeks apart and licking a firm stripe over his hole. Viktor gasped and hid his face in the pillow again. He could feel electricity running through his veins with every lick and suckle. His moans turned breathy until he was just gasping for air.

Yuuri moved back, much to Viktor’s dismay. Viktor whimpered as Yuuri took his time massaging his buttocks. 

“I love your ass, you know? It’s so firm, but big. It lies perfectly in my hands. I want to feel it- and taste it- all the time. I can’t stop thinking about it,” Yuuri said in a breathy voice. Viktor groaned at the praise. He started to feel light in his head.

“Yuuri, please,” he whimpered into the pillow. Yuuri chuckled grabbing onto his ass firmly, slightly leaning forward.

“What was that, Vitya? Was there something you wanted?” Viktor shivered and felt his body continue to tremble. He wanted. He needed. He gulped for air, huffing instead of talking. Yuuri leaned a little further back, allowing Viktor some space to get back to himself. He lifted his head off of the pillow, feeling tears already dripping from his eyes.

“Please, Yuuri, don’t stop,” he whined. Yuuri hummed behind him. Oh no, he was in a _mood_ today. 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, Vicchan. I haven’t stopped worshipping your ass, or have I?” Viktor whined and wriggled his ass around. Yuuri pressed his fingers into the meat in order to keep Viktor from moving around. Viktor gasped at the rough treatment. It had been a while since Yuuri was rough with him. Maybe he was pent up too. 

“Please eat me out, Yuuri. Please make me come off your tongue,” Viktor begged, sobbing as Yuuri spread his cheeks wide again. Yuuri dove back in with vigour, not holding back anymore. His tongue pressed far inside, Viktor still had to ask him how he did that, wriggling against the sensitive walls. Viktor lost control over his muscles, falling limply onto the bed. 

“Still good?” Yuuri asked as he came up for a breath. Viktor moaned and nodded erratically.

“Words, Vitya, come on, you can do it,” Yuuri insisted. Viktor pressed his eyes close, before relaxing, allowing a bit of rational thought to flood back.

“Yeah, please keep going, I’m fine. So close,” he whimpered. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s smile as the younger man went back to work. Yuuri licked around inside his hole, licking ever closer to the little nub of pleasure. Viktor panted as Yuuri massaged his buttocks during his exploration. 

“NghaaAAAAh!” he shouted as Yuuri finally, somehow, managed to hit his prostate. Yuuri seemed invigorated by the response and focused his attentions on turning Viktor into a puddle. 

“Yes, there, Yuuri! THERE! AAAH!” Viktor whined. He gasped as his orgasm hit him in all of his body. He felt sparks all over his skin, trembling in the aftershocks. He felt Yuuri manhandle him a little higher up, then felt the slick slide of Yuuri’s penis between his cheeks.

“Ngh, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned. Viktor felt how Yuuri caressed and squeezed his cheeks, moans coming faster and sounding louder, before a warm spray covered Viktor’s lower back and ass. Yuuri huffed above him, still caressing Viktor’s cheeks while he recovered. 

“You really love my ass, huh?” Viktor mumbled into the pillow beneath him. Yuuri giggled and sat up. He stood up from the bed and left the room for a while. He returned with a warm damp blanket. He gently cleaned Viktor up, turning him over to get to his front. Viktor groaned as he was rolled over. They were going to have to change the sheets. Maybe they should have thought to put down a towel before they started. Nah, too much effort.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, stretching his arms towards his lover. Yuuri smiled back to him. He threw the soiled towel to the hamper before leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Viktor’s lips. 

“Why don’t you change the sheets while I brush my teeth, hmm?” Yuuri suggested. Viktor looked up at him, feeling absolutely betrayed. Yuuri laughed at the face he was making.

“But Yuuri, you _destroyed_ me, I can’t move, how can you expect me to do anything? Let alone something as _difficult_ as _changing the sheets_?” Viktor complained. Yuuri stood up, still laughing. 

“The sheets had better be changed when I get ba-ack!” Yuuri sung as he left the room to go brush his teeth. Viktor groaned and nuzzled his face back into the pillow again. His breathing calmed to a normal level, eyes starting to feel heavy. Viktor mumbled some nonsense to himself, willing himself to get up. Needless to say, the sheets were not changed when Yuuri got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Also, if you liked it, but don't want to commit to giving me kudos, feel free to comment with a heart! ( <3 or ♥ are good!)


	3. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated. 
> 
> Also, a disclaimer for this chapter: This takes place around 10 years into the future after what we've seen in canon so far. The relationships between the characters in the chapter are previously established. 
> 
> Mila is dating a Russian man named Urvan, and they both enjoy playing in scenes with other couples. Yuuri is pansexual and Viktor is bisexual with a preference for women in this universe.

Yuuri is seated in the middle of a warm room. His arms are loosely bound behind his back. There’s a slight ringing in his ears. He can’t hear a thing around him, noise-cancelling ear plugs plugged firmly into his ears. He obediently held his head lowered and his eyes closed, even while wearing a blind-fold.

He knew there were others walking around in the room by the flow of the air around him, but he didn’t know who. His heartrate accelerated at the thought that they could be doing anything, and they would be doing whatever they desired to him, whenever they felt like. Yuuri was pretty sure he whimpered, but without the audible feedback he was used to, he couldn’t be too sure. 

He jumped as a hand softly caressed his neck. It was like a strike of lightning hit him. He huffed out a breath and tilted his head a little further forward. The first hand was joined by another and slowly they massaged his neck and shoulders. Yuuri genuinely couldn’t tell whose hands they were. It thrilled him and he was pretty sure he had started moaning.

Another lightning strike hit him when a hand firmly grabbed his thigh, yanking it to the side. Yuuri felt his breath hitch. He knew what he must look like, he could feel the slightly cooling dribble of pre-cum running down his hardened cock. A breath of air ghosted over it, making Yuuri groan and slightly tense into himself. He huffed a little, before unfurling again, trying to relax.

There was someone behind him, probably the person previously massaging him, kissing the back of his neck. Yuuri was pretty sure there were two others in front of him, one of them holding him steady, spreading his legs, grasping his thighs, while another might be kneeling between his legs, or standing to the side, lips hovering over his erect penis.

A gentle kiss was placed on the hardened flesh and Yuuri moaned. Hands made their way down from his shoulders to his chest, softly caressing the skin, until they reached his nipples. Fingers started softly playing with the ever hardening nubs. The person holding his legs apart lifted up his left leg, slowly kissing over the bridge of the foot. Yuuri huffed out a breath, getting more sensitised by all the different sensations. 

The kisses on his neck were alternated with little nibbles and harder bites, making Yuuri shiver all through his spine. The people below him had shifted around a little, making Yuuri unsure of their positions and who was doing what. One of them had started kissing and licking up and down his penis, sucking a little and licking away the pre-cum every time they got to the head. The other was massaging his right foot and leg, sometimes placing soft kisses on his skin. 

The moment his dick was engulfed by a warm heat, lighting shocks spread throughout his body, leaving white hot trails in his veins. Yuuri moaned and whined, feeling drool dripping down from his mouth. There was some movement around him before his jaw was gripped firmly, a thumb dragging his mouth open. Someone stood over him (the logistics were unclear to Yuuri) and an erect penis pushed against his mouth. Yuuri opened wide, allowing entrance. The hold on his jaw remained firm while the person sucking his dick moved away. 

Yuuri moaned around the dick in his mouth, getting rewarded by the dick moving further and further until it hit the back of his throat _and then moving even further_. Yuuri felt his eyes roll back into his skull, allowing the intrusion and sucking around it for stimulation. He felt someone pet his hair, making him hum around the penis in his mouth. A smooth slow rhythm was set by the person using his mouth and the hand grabbing his jaw was removed. 

For what seemed like a century, Yuuri remained untouched by anything besides the hand in his hair and the cock in his mouth. The rhythm remained steady, but Yuuri could feel his jaw getting tired. He stopped putting in as much effort and allowed himself to be used. The movement of the person over him increased; the slick dick moving at a speed that triggered his gag reflex every so often. He felt it as the rhythm became more erratic and he prepared himself for the other person’s release, keeping his mouth open wide and tongue sticking out slightly. After a few more thrusts, the person above him stuttered and quickly pulled out. Yuuri felt several streams of cum coating his mouth and face before he was left alone again. 

He huffed to get his breathing back to normal, licking up the cum around his mouth. His heart rate returned to normal levels, but no one returned to him. He felt himself slowly start panting again, his heart beat rising at the thought of being left behind. He huffed out his breaths, trying to take in enough oxygen. He whined a little at the emptiness, the loss. No one came. Yuuri could feel tears start to form in his eyes, but refused to let them fall, keeping his eyes clenched shut.

A touch to his leg made him flinch, a scream releasing from his throat. He sobbed as the person rubbed his thighs firmly, spreading them open again. The person bit into his thighs harshly, making Yuuri cry out and make him tremble all over. The intensity of the sensations were insane after such a long period without any stimuli. Yuuri gagged as his throat was forcefully grabbed from behind, dragging his head back and tilting his head up. Someone was kissing him without remorse, as the person between his legs continued their assault. 

Yuuri whined as a tongue invaded his mouth. He tried to reciprocate, but lost sense of himself when the moist heat was suddenly back around his cock. Yuuri was pretty confident this was a different person from before, especially seeing as they gave him no time to get used to the new sensation, immediately taking him deep in their throat. Yuuri couldn’t help but buck his hips up. Two strong hands grabbed his hips and pushed them down into the chair. 

Yuuri felt white hot spikes shooting through his body again, his body trembling relentlessly as the two people turned him into a mess, he started panting and letting out little moans as he felt himself get closer to release. He felt his voice pitching higher, getting so near to tumbling over the edge, when all of a sudden, all stimulation was gone. Yuuri shouted out a drawn-out ‘NO’ as he curled into himself, sobbing. It took him longer to come down from the high this time. 

The moment he felt his heart rate slowing, he was spooked again. Someone lifted him up from the chair, carrying him around the room. The sense of vertigo made him light-headed and slightly nauseous. He was dropped onto a soft surface and left alone again. He turned around a little, getting a better feel for the area. He seemed to be on a bed, with soft warm covers hugging him from all sides. Yuuri waited for something to happen, feeling himself get drowsy.

He was brought back to awareness when he felt the bed dip, someone manhandling him onto his side and another sliding up against his back. His upper body was pushed towards his legs, until he was lying down roughly like he was bowing. He felt someone slicking up his thighs before an erect penis was pushed between them. The person before him made him cross his legs as the person behind him started humping his thighs. 

Yuuri felt his face being lifted up and two legs surrounded his head before he felt his nose bump against slick folds. Yuuri moaned and started licking, enjoying the taste of woman for once. He kissed and licked around the area before sucking on the little nub at the top. The legs trembled around him and he hummed as he set back to work, poking his tongue rapidly against the spot before licking a long stripe up the crease. He sucked at the various folds before suckling the clitoris again.

His head was pushed a little lower and Yuuri extended his tongue into the slick soft heat before him. He curled his tongue up and was rewarded by the hands in his hair gripping tighter and pulling him closer. Yuuri set a quick pace, trying to match his rhythm to the one set by the person behind him. Arms wrapped around him from the back and rough, wet kisses were placed on his nape. Yuuri pulled his tongue out of the vagina, to rapidly lick over the clitoris again. 

He felt the arms around him tighten before warmth spread over his neglected cock and between his thighs. The person behind him went slack as the legs around his head tightened and he felt the muscles before him pulsate against his mouth. He licked over the folds slowly, savouring the taste.

The person behind him moved away and a short while later, the person before him left as well. Yuuri shuddered. He was alone again. He shivered as someone softly moved their hands over his arms, gently pulling off the restrains. He was moved to the centre of the bed onto his back. Someone sat beside him, lifting his upper body slightly so he rested against a soft body. Another sat to Yuuri’s right, playing with his nipples, sending sparks flying through Yuuri’s body again. 

Yuuri pleaded to any of the people in the room. Hot wet heat engulfed his cock again. Yuuri couldn’t help but beg again grabbing onto the thighs along his sides. Hands caressed though his hair as the person between his legs set a slow rhythm over his rock-hard penis. Yuuri shuddered as his nipples were twisted, toes pressing into the bed sheets. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to feel the edge again. 

He trashed against the person behind him, leaning his head to their chest, sweet pleas falling off his lips. Electricity ran through his veins as he felt two pairs of lips suckling over his nipples, his hips bucking up into the warm mouth still slowly moving over his cock. The mouth moved away, Yuuri crying out, begging for release, before it returned with a vengeance. This time, the person set a quick rhythm, not holding back. The moment Yuuri felt his dick hit the back of the person’s throat, he was gone. His orgasm hit him with a flash, pouring over him and not seeming to end. 

As Yuuri slowly came back down from his high, he felt people moving around him. A blanket was wrapped around him and he whimpered. Someone laid down next to him, wrapping around him and holding him close. Softly the ear plugs were removed from his ears and sounds hit him like an explosion. He heard people whispering to themselves at the other side of the room, he heard the movement of air through the room. Then he heard the soft whispers of the person lying beside him.

“Ssh, Yuuri, my love, my sweety, you were wonderful. Thank you so much, you did a great job. I love you.” A splattering of kisses over his neck. “You were amazing moya lyubov’. No one can compare. You were beautiful and so, so good. You made all of us feel so good.” Yuuri slowly became aware, listening to the whispers of the person behind him. 

Viktor. It was Viktor who held him close, spooning him. Yuuri relaxed against Viktor with a sigh.

“Can you take the blindfold off?” he asked with a scratchy voice. Oh, ouch, guess he screamed louder than he thought. 

“Of course, dorogaya,” Viktor whispered. He carefully undid the blindfold and slowly removed it from Yuuri’s face.

“Oh no, moya lyubov’, Viktor whispered. Yuuri turned around a little and slowly opened up his eyes to look at Viktor. He blearily scanned over Viktor’s face. He had a slightly worried but soft look on his face. Viktor softly wiped away some tear tracks from Yuuri’s face.

“Hmm?” Yuuri inquired. Viktor laughed softly, pressing a kiss on top of his nose.

“You were crying, why didn’t you safeword? Are you okay? We didn’t go too far, did we?” Viktor asked gently. Yuuri’s heart melted. He felt a blush cross over his cheeks and smiled back at Viktor.

“I’m good. Really good,” he slurred, to Viktor’s amusement. “I really enjoyed myself. I don’t mind crying, Viktor. It felt good to let myself feel things to the extreme.” Viktor smiled and nodded.

“Okay, that’s good then. Something we should talk about before next time though. I want to be aware of possible reactions and when I should give you a moment to calm down.” Yuuri nodded and snuggled against Viktor’s chest. Viktor chuckled and held Yuuri close against him. Viktor hummed something under his breath and Yuuri started to feel drowsy.

“Wait! What about Mila? And Urvan?” Yuuri asked, eyes flying open. Viktor chuckled. 

“They’re fine, they’re relaxing in the living room. We’ll talk to them after you take a nap, alright?” Yuuri huffed and nuzzled into Viktor’s chest. He felt his breathing slowing down as Viktor hummed something under his breath. The world went fuzzy and dim, before Yuuri succumbed to sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious who did what to Yuuri in this chapter, I'm tempted to write up a version from an external perspective, which would basically just be the same chapter, but then with names of everyone... Let me know if you would be interested in reading that!


	4. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some necessary spanking U_U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this chapter... but I think I needed to get this out of my system xD

Yuuri growled as he stomped inside Viktor’s apartment. He threw his skating bag through the hallway (with an instant stab of regret shooting through him) and slammed the door close behind him. He screamed into the apartment before ripping his jacket off and stomping into the bathroom. He slammed the door closed, locked it aggressively and turned on the tab in the bath. His movements slowed down while he undressed, the heat of the emotions cooling down. Yuuri dropped himself down on the closed toilet lid and turned off the tab in the bath. He held his head in his hands and focused on slowing his breathing. 

Yuuri wasn’t sure he ever experienced such a bad day before. It was like everything and everyone was working against him. Yuuri sniffled as everything hit him at once. He sobbed into his hands, shivers raking through his body. He let it happen. Let it all out. It needed to go. Yuuri heard movement outside of the bathroom. Then the sound of Makkachin whining at the door, before Viktor gently took her away. The soft and gentle way the front door closed made him flinch. Viktor had been home just now. Yuuri chocked on another sob.

Only after Viktor had returned from walking Makkachin, did Yuuri actually feel up for moving again. He rinsed himself off quickly, before settling in the bath. He attempted to get his body relaxed, but there was a lot of leftover anxiety and stress raging through his muscles. Yuuri sighed and stood up. He carefully stepped out of bath and began drying himself. He wrapped the towel around his head to keep his hair from dripping. He started at himself in the mirror for a while. He took in his tense stance and horrid facial expression. He turned away from the mirror and unplugged the bath, draining the water. He put on his pyjamas (nice and warm from resting on the heater all day) and slowly made his way into the living room. 

Viktor was waiting for him on the couch. Viktor noticed him skulking over when he was halfway into the room. He immediately set down his book and put his glasses in his hair. He gazed at Yuuri worriedly. Yuuri tried to ignore the way his gaze stung him and sank down on the couch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked, putting his hand open on the couch between them. Yuuri shuddered out a breath and shrugged shakily. He waited to get his breathing back under control before resting his hand in Viktor’s. Viktor squeezed his hand firmly, allowing Yuuri to relax a little. 

“I think I need help,” Yuuri whimpered. Viktor’s expression turned hesitant. 

“Is there nothing else I can do for you?” Viktor asked. Yuuri felt the tears bubbling up again. He turned towards Viktor, wanting- no, _needing_ , to explain his thought process to Viktor, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. His mouth hung open uselessly. Viktor shushed him and leaned over to take him in his arms.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. I’ll get it all out of you. Don’t worry about a thing.” Yuuri slumped against Viktor in relief. He didn’t have to think anymore. Viktor would take care of him. After a few more minutes cuddling together on the couch, Viktor gently pried Yuuri away from him. He smiled gently at Yuuri. Yuuri offered a shaky smile back.

“Give me a moment to prepare, okay?” Yuuri nodded and watched as Viktor stood up and went into their bedroom. He gave himself some time to get into a more submissive headspace. Makkachin crawled over to him, whining softly. Yuuri choked on a breath and gently pulled the poodle close to him, cooing reassurances. Makkachin relaxed at the attention, panting happily. Yuuri took a deep breath and guided Makkachin back over to her doggy bed. He got her to lay down and gave her a last few pats before moving to the bedroom. 

Yuuri opened the door carefully, keeping his head down as he stepped inside. The door closed softly behind him as he chanced looking up. Viktor was sat on the ottoman in front of the bed (because he was extra enough to own an _ottoman_ ). He looked every bit the 6 time world champion and Olympian champion he was. Authority was oozing off him, a mature scruff ghosting his cheeks, giving him the appearance of some sort of ancient ruler. Yuuri felt weak in the knees. They would have to capitalise on this new experience with some role-play in the future, was his last sane thought as Viktor’s eyes squinted and his deep rumbling voice entered his ears.

“What are you standing around for? Undress and lie over my lap.” The strict order had Yuuri scrambling to take his clothes off. Once naked, he slowly stepped closer. He was intimidated, even though he knew what to expect. It was always a little jarring to give up control to someone else. Yuuri felt his anxiety rising, prompting him to _get out, run while you can_ , but he stayed where he was. Viktor slowly lifted his head to leer at him.

“Did I stutter?” was his firm reprimand. Yuuri whined, his mind panicking, worried he offended his Dom. He fell to his knees and crawled over to lie down in Viktor’s lap.

“Don’t hurt yourself, that’s my task and I do not look lightly on betrayal.” Yuuri keened. Sobs raked through his body. He tried to apologise, but the only thing that came out were stilted gasps. Viktor caressed his hand over Yuuri’s rear, gently grasping a firm cheek in his hands. Yuuri focused on his breathing, trying to even it out. 

“That’s right, let me in,” Viktor murmured as he leaned over Yuuri. Yuuri sighed in pleasure and felt his body relax more tension. Viktor kept rubbing over his ass cheeks. The moment Yuuri felt his mind starting up again, he was alerted back to Viktor’s presence by a sting on his left ass cheek. Yuuri whined the area that had been slapped starting to tingle. 

“One,” Yuuri managed to get out. He could feel Viktor preen, his stance becoming (if possible) more confident. Surely warmer than before. Viktor held his hand over the now warm ass cheek. 

“Good boy, you didn’t forget. Keep counting. After the fifth, tell me something about your behaviour today. You can give me short answers, but I expect to understand your behaviour by the end of it. Do you understand? Give me words.” Yuuri shivered and struggled to get more sounds out of himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a slightly wheezy ‘yes’.

“Yes, what?” Viktor insisted. Yuuri whined and trashed a little. Viktor brought his other hand down as well, pressing Yuuri firmly into a submissive stance over his lap. It took Yuuri a while to allow it to happen. When it did, he felt like he could breathe again and it was a lot easier to succumb to Viktor’s commands.

“Yes, sir,” Yuuri said, no longer wavering. Viktor smiled and petted over Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Well done. Are you ready for me?” Yuuri growled and stretched himself out a little more, nodding his head.

“Yes, sir.” Viktor’s hand came down sharply on his other cheek. Yuuri gasped and let out a pitiful mewl.

“Two,” he moaned. Viktor didn’t hesitate this time and slapped him in succession.

“Three, ngh, four, aaah… Five!” Viktor stopped. He stroked Yuuri’s rear soothingly. Yuuri was panting, a flush starting to spread over his face. Viktor squeezed his cheeks, massaging them together. Yuuri hummed pleasantly. Viktor lifted his hands again, before slapping Yuuri across his butt again.

“Six… I was angry,” Yuuri said. Viktor hummed. Another slap.

“Seven. Today sucked.” Viktor snorted at that. Another slap.

“Ngh, eight… I stubbed my toe this morning.” Viktor cooed. He patted Yuuri’s shoulder consolingly. Yuuri flushed in embarrassment. His aggression was starting to wane. A smack on his thigh caused him to shudder.

“N-Nine,” he gasped out. Viktor waited patiently.

“I forgot to take the meat out of the freezer,” he admitted. Viktor hummed. His other thigh became the next victim under Viktor’s strong hand. 

“T- heuh, ten. Yuri was prissy this morning. He shouted at me when I entered the rink. He has yet to explain himself.” Viktor breathed out of his nose. Yuri had gotten a lot calmer over the past year, but sometimes he insisted on being a nuisance. Sometimes he had a reason for it, but sometimes he just wanted to rebel. It pissed the both of them off when Yuri was acting like a brat.

“Lie down on the bed. I’m going to massage your legs and back. You will tell me more while I’m working.” Yuuri nodded at the command. A meek ‘Yes, sir’ escaped his lips before he stood up to make his way over onto the bed. Viktor stood up a little while later. He moved over to their closet to get the massage oil they had on hand. As two competitive athletes, it was almost a necessity in order to prevent any persistent muscle strain. They got rather proficient at massaging the other over time. 

The bed dipped as Viktor made his way to the middle of the bed. He poured some oil on his hand, warming it up between his fingers. He slowly started moving his hands up Yuuri’s legs, starting from his ankles. Once at the top, he squeezed the plump ass cheeks gently. Yuuri moaned and relaxed into the duvet. Oh, finally, his muscles were uncoiling. Viktor hummed under his breath.

“Talk, Yuuri,” he reminded Yuuri. Yuuri hummed non-committal, but started speaking regardless, ready to please.

“I couldn’t land any of my jumps today, which kinda distracted me, and I was already feeling shitty, so… yeah… It got worse during practice, euhm, the longer we were there. By the end of it, I just wanted to crawl under a mountain of blankets and cry. I couldn’t though. I had ballet practice at Lilia’s. 

“She was absolutely ruthless, ‘cause I couldn’t get into it properly. She had no regard for me, or my feelings. I mean, it was her who insisted I danced according to my feelings. I got angry at that point. The frustration just boiled over. So I danced like it too. Lilia wasn’t impressed, which only egged me on, but I could hardly tell her, you know? I mean, I respect her as much as Minako, so I don’t want to just shout at her. I was trying to show her I needed her to shut up through dance, but she might have been distracted? I dunno… She seemed off… Not that I really realised it at the time. But yeah. 

“As I was walking home, because of course I also missed the bus, these stupid assholes rounded on me, shouting in Russian. They were being racist, of all things, and I was not in the mood to respond to them. They tried to get violent, but I was quicker. I ducked underneath the arm of the one swinging at me and made a run for it. I think I lost them fairly quickly, but I stopped running a few blocks from here. Needless to say, my emotions kinda exploded from there. I was so glad to be home, but I couldn’t enjoy it at all.

“Then, after my, euhm, explosion I guess, at the front door, I heard you talking to Makkachin and I felt even worse than before. I mean, my anger had calmed a little, I could breathe again and stuff. But yeah, I felt supremely guilty when I realised you’d been there to witness… that… Sorry, by the way. I must have scared you. I definitely scared Makkachin. So yeah, I kinda went from absolute rage to high strung anxiety. I couldn’t enjoy my bath at all. Which, might I tell you, I only entered after I heard you’d returned. I couldn’t really move when you left. The water was no longer hot and I felt guilty, anxious, I couldn’t get out of my head. I could feel my words leaving me. 

“It took a lot of courage to actually get out of the bathroom, but I couldn’t stay there either. My anger still won out, I think, because I was still super high strung and I needed to be put back down on my two feet. So yeah, I really needed this. Thank you.” Viktor had massaged both Yuuri’s legs, paying special attention to his thighs, and his ass. He was resting his hands on the back of Yuuri’s knees when Yuuri finished. Viktor sniffed behind Yuuri. Yuuri stilled, feeling a little shocked. Was Viktor crying?

“Viktor? Are you okay?” Viktor sobbed, his hands leaving Yuuri’s back. Yuuri scrambled to turn around. Viktor had covered his eyes with his hands, softly sobbing into them. Yuuri knelt in front of him and held him closely in his arms. He caressed Viktor’s back and made cooing sounds. Viktor slowly unravelled and returned the hug. After some more time crying, he finally lifted back up, wiping away the tears. He smiled as he looked into Yuuri’s eyes.

“You’re so brave, Yuuri, you didn’t even panic when you were attacked. You kind of spooked me with that part of the story, so mean.” Viktor huffed a short laugh. “I understood you weren’t feeling like yourself when you got home, so never worry about that. I used to spook Makkachin a lot more, if I’m honest. I’ve been there, Yuuri. You really don’t understand just how many flaws I have myself. Neither of us are perfect, and that’s okay. I used to have bad days a lot, especially near the end. Initially I would be frustrated, angry, absolutely livid. I’d come home, slamming all the doors, throwing my stuff around. You only really threw your skating bag. Which must have hurt, I’ve been there.” Yuuri chuckled and nodded, leaning his head against Viktor’s forehead. Viktor smiled at him. 

“At one point I threw around most of my dishes, which all had to be replaced. It’s not a coincidence this apartment looks brand new. I think I destroyed most of it in my fits of anger. After Worlds though, I kind of lost myself completely. Nothing that happened made me feel anything. I mean, I was just numb. Even when I was pushed to the extreme, I didn’t really care much. I kept acting like I knew I should, but there was nothing behind the mask. I think that might have been the scariest time for Makkachin, to be honest. I didn’t respond to her anymore. I mean, I walked her, fed her, but I didn’t play with her, and whenever she tried to get me to do things, I ignored her.” Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling panic shoot through him at the realisation that Viktor had definitely ben depressed a year ago. _Only a year ago_. Viktor held Yuuri’s hands in his own, nudging his nose. Yuuri giggled and opened his eyes, looking at Viktor fondly.

“I’m glad you went to find me. I couldn’t stand it if you had to face that on your own. It scares me to think how far it might have progressed.” Viktor hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Yeah, I’m just happy you accepted me, even though you had no memories of the banquet! God, I must have looked like such a weirdo! I came onto you way too strong,” Viktor lamented. Yuuri laughed and shook his head.

“It all worked out in the end though.” Viktor smiled and nodded. Viktor pushed them over, attempting to cuddle Yuuri, but Yuuri protested: “Take your suit off first!” So Viktor dragged himself upright in order to get undressed. Yuuri leered at him from the bed, appraising the glorious body of the man in front of him. Viktor smiled back at him when he was nude. Yuuri blushed and smiled back. He coyly rolled onto his side, putting his stiff penis on display. He opened his arms. Viktor practically jumped inside them. Yuuri laughed as they roughhoused on the bed. In the end, he hovered over Viktor, kissing him senseless. Viktor gasped and looked up at him in admiration when they came up for air. 

“Yeah… I don’t think I’m actually up for sex tonight.” Yuuri chocked on air at the blunt response. 

”Viktor!” he whined before collapsing on top of the other man. Viktor chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. He placed soft little kisses over his head.

“I just thought you might want to know. I know you get all hot and bothered from a little pain play, but it’s a pretty solid turn-off for me. Also, just knowing everything you went through today, I feel a little tense myself. Nothing to worry about, but I’d rather share some cuddles and fall asleep together than force myself to be in the mood.” Yuuri hummed at that.

“I get it, I guess. It’s a shame, really, that you don’t like spanking. It’s awesome to be on the receiving end.” Viktor huffed and shook his head.

“I understand the pleasurable feeling of a little pain, but hitting, or spanking, just doesn’t do it for me. You know I’m more into electricity and nipple play.” Yuuri nodded, cuddling close to Viktor. He hummed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor sighed deeply, allowing himself to relax in his lover’s arms.

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” he whispered into the other man’s ear. Yuuri mewled and leaned forward a little in order to reach Viktor’s ear.

“Goodnight.”


	5. Feet / Shotgunning pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's foot fetish comes to light. Oh, wait, everyone already knew about Viktor's foot fetish ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and some good shotgunning, 'cause why not. This turned out to be a massive piece of work, so I've decided to split it into two chapters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up more than half a year late* 'Sup?
> 
> So, I'm not sure exactly how I got distracted from this, but here I am, way too late, with another chapter xD I feel like it was probably my own insecurity and the general insecurity about my job and finances at that time that made me stop writing... Since then, I've been through several depressed periods and tried several different types of jobs to varying results. Now I'm at the point where I've been offered a fulltime job at a part-time job I've been doing since november and have decided to take on the challenge, yay! So before I lose all my time to work, I decided to pretty much tease y'all with this new chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Who knows, maybe I go on a crazy writing stint because I need to relax after work, we shall see xD

“Can I help you?”

“Package for mister Katsuki?”

“Oh! Yes, that’s me, thank you!”

“Please sign here.”

“...Here you go, thank you!”

“Thank you, sir.”

Yuuri closed the door behind him and waited. The apartment was silent. Good. He swiftly made his way into the second bedroom, stuffed with the things he didn’t use daily, in order to hide the package. Before locking himself in the room he took a quick glance around the apartment again. Everything was still silent. Perfect.

Yuuri locked the door behind him and sat down on the bed. He started prying the tape off the box, but waited with opening the package just yet. He took his phone out of his pocket and started a video call to Pichit. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Yuuri! How are you, my man!” Yuuri chuckled.

“Pichit, you’re not a hockey player.”

“Shut up! I’m dating one, therefore I can talk like one. If I didn’t, his friends would hate me.” Yuuri laughed.

“Okay! Okay, anyway. Guess what just arrived in the mail?” Pichit’s eyes widened. He shot up and scrambled to get out of bed. Huh, a sleepy day in? Let’s not think about it too much. A confused sounding ‘Peach?’ sounded in the background. Pichit responded with a wink and an air kiss. Yuuri snorted. Pichit stuck his tongue out.

“Alright, I’m in my office. Show me!” Yuuri felt a pang of nerves shooting through him at the prospect of what he was planning with his new gift. He nodded and finally opened the package. Inside there was another box. A very fancy box.

“Oh my god, Pichit, they were so expensive! I kind of don’t want to open the box, what if I dirty them!” Pichit laughed.

“Oh, come on! They’re made for walking! And besides, if they do get dirty, just clean them, it’s fine. Because they’re so expensive they’re of much higher quality, so don’t worry about breaking them either.” Yuuri smiled sheepishly. Pichit knew him too well. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted up the top. His breath left him with a whoosh. The pair of heels resting in the box were absolutely perfect. They were _gorgeous_. He kind of felt unworthy. Nope, he wasn’t going to allow himself to feel that way. He bought these for Viktor. Viktor was going to love them.

“Come on! Put them on! Judging from your reaction they look amazing!” Yuuri smiled and nodded.

“Alright, give me a moment. I can hardly wear my pyjamas for these babies.” Pichit cackled in the background, wolf whistling as he waited for Yuuri to change into something decent. Yuuri wasn’t planning on putting on anything special, he was really only going to take off his pants. He just so happened to still be wearing Viktor’s briefs, which were sexy enough for the killer heels. He plopped down on the bed and carefully put the shoes on. He looked at them in wonder. They were amazing. Stunning. He stood up and walked over to the mirror to see what they looked like on him. Pichit whined in the background on wanting to see. Yuuri marvelled at the sight in the mirror for a while before walking back to the bed to pick up his phone. He strutted back to the mirror with his phone lifted, having swapped which camera was recording. Pichit whistled slowly. 

“Damn Yuuri, you sexy son of a bitch. Fuck. You’re getting me all hot and bothered. I’m really missing those days in Detroit right now.” Yuuri chuckled and stroke some poses for Pichit. Pichit whistled appreciatively.

“I love them. Thank you for helping me pay for them. I will make sure Viktor knows this was a gift on both our parts. You know. After I’ve properly gifted him.” Pichit laughed.

“Dang Yuuri, go get him! Alright, and I assure you, it was no problem. Just being able to see this makes more than up for it.” Another appreciative whistle. “You still need to talk to Viktor about a threesome though.” Yuuri groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so thirsty, you have a boyfriend right now. And I’m pretty sure the two of you are fucking like bunnies. Besides you bragging about all the things you’ve done with him, the fact that you were still in bed speaks for itself.” Pichit giggled, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“But you’re one in a kind, Yuuri. Remember hockey boy?” Yuuri chuckled. 

“Yeah… I kinda miss hockey boy. He was nice. And he had a big dick. Good curve to it too.” Pichit gasped in mock horror.

“Yuuri! How could you! You’re supposed to be a cute innocent cinnamon roll!” Yuuri snorted and shook his head.

“What about these heels and the reason for getting them is innocent, exactly? I’m more of a sinnamon roll these days, aren’t I? Though the rolls have mostly morphed into muscle.” Pichit was laughing out loud, having fallen over onto the bed he’d been sitting on. Yuuri smiled at his friend.

“Yeah, sinnamon roll for sure. Well, do tell me, when, exactly, are you planning to get these bad boys out?” Yuuri hummed. 

“I think I’ll make him sweat first. I’m going to take him out to a fancy restaurant in drag, get the tabloids talking. Then I’m gonna bind him to a chair and have my wicked way with him.” Pichit groaned. Yuuri glanced at the screen. Pichit had a blissed out look on his face. 

“I wish I could be there to see it. Oh well, do give me the deets the day after, alright?” Yuuri smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, that was part of the deal. Okay, I have to arrange some things with Lilia, so I’ll contact you again Sunday, alright?” Pichit smiled and nodded.

“Bye!”

“Bye.” Alright, time to set everything in motion.

\---

“Yuuri! Are you ready?” Viktor yelled from the other side of the apartment. Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was seated at the vanity, because of course Viktor had a vanity in his dressing room. Also, he had a dressing room. This man was too extra for this world. Either way, Yuuri started at his reflection for a while longer. He’d had Pichit’s help in doing the make-up and Lilia had shown him how to work with wigs before today. 

Everything was done. His hair was hidden underneath a lovely black wig, the hair of it put up in a loose bun, leaving some strands to fall along his face. His make-up was ‘on point’, making him look softer and smoother than normal, his eyes emphasized by the smooth eyeliner. His dress had been carefully curated by himself; a form-fitting long dress, reminiscent of the Asian stereotype, but a lot less offensive and a lot more seductive, if anyone asked Yuuri (Pichit had asked, then Pichit had gleefully learned). And then the heels. Those gorgeous (overpriced) Louboutins. Yuuri had decided on them because they reminded him of On Love: Eros, and he had the full intention of seducing Viktor tonight. 

Yuuri stood up to look at himself in the mirror. It was a good thing he lied about the restaurant reservation. Of course, he hadn’t had enough time (or any money left) to insure they could spend their dinner there. There was no way he was leaving the apartment like this. Nor would Viktor let him, he was sure. Yuuri felt a sparkling sensation run through his back. He was turning himself on, for crying out loud. This was a dangerous look for him.

“Yuuri? Do you need help, sweetheart?” Viktor asked, now clearly right on the other side of the door. Yuuri chuckled. Viktor’s insistence on using English endearments was cute, but sounded ridiculous. Then again, whenever he spoke in Russian, he would grossly overdo it. So, their agreement had been English endearments only when they spoke English.

“I’m fine, Viktor.” Yuuri said to his impatient husband. He walked over to the door, knowing Viktor would be able to hear the click-clack of Yuuri’s heels. And indeed, he did, if the sharp intake of breath was anything to go by. 

“I do have to admit though, I’ve been a bit of a bad boy today.” Yuuri said, leaning against the door separating him from his husband. Viktor hummed questioningly on the other side. Yuuri hummed in confirmation.

“Yes, I’ve been lying to you all day, Vicchan.” He murmured. Viktor chuckled with another hum.

“Have you now, dearest?” Yuuri couldn’t help the chuckle falling from his lips. Viktor giggled on the other side. Yuuri glanced back in the mirror in order to get himself back to his Eros persona. He stood up straight and readied himself to open the door.

“Oh yes.” He said in a low voice. He heard a shaky breath from Viktor. “I lied about the Rolex. I didn’t pay a cent for it. I also haven’t made any reservations for tonight. I just wanted to get you all alone, all dressed up, all for _me_.” Yuuri continued. He could hear how Viktor’s breathing had picked up several paces. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor sighed out on the other side of the door. 

“Now, be a good example for me, Vitya, and sit down on the chair in the living room for me. Just like the good boy that you are.” Viktor let out a pained moan. Yuuri heard shuffling, hoping Viktor was listening to him. Who was he kidding, Viktor always listened to him when he was Eros. Yuuri waited another beat, before slowly opening the door. Viktor was nowhere to be seen. He slowly strutted towards the living room. Before he rounded the corner, he told Viktor: “Now be a good boy and look in front of you.”

Yuuri walked into the living room. Viktor was indeed seated on the chair, facing the opposite direction. His hands were clinging to his dress pants, breaths coming out as little huffs. His arms and shoulders twitched, holding back his desire to turn around and look. Yuuri strutted over to his shivering form. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor moaned softly, restrained. Yuuri smiled and lightly moved his hand over Viktor’s shoulders. He bend down, face next to Viktor’s. 

“Close your eyes, little pet.” He whispered. Viktor shivered and did as he was told. Yuuri felt a rush of confidence shooting through his body at Viktor’s reaction. He walked until he was in front of him, posing a little, displaying his long legs in his heels.

“Open your eyes, darling.” He said out loud. Viktor’s eyes blinked open rapidly. Then his eyes focused on Yuuri’s dress, gazing up into Yuuri’s face. A light dusting of pink spread over Viktor’s cheeks as he gaped at Yuuri’s feminine look. Then, slowly, like an after-thought, Viktor’s eyes drooped down again, taking in the full effect of the dress, swallowing hard at the lean lines of Yuuri’s legs and moaning out load as he took in the heels.

“Yuuri.” Viktor moaned out, panting as his eyes stayed locked on Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri felt a shiver through his spine. He loved the way Viktor obsessed over his feet. His possessive trait was suited by the intense focus Viktor had on him. He slowly took a step forward. Viktor flinched back, still keep his eyes on Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri noticed Viktor had started leaking through his pants already. This was not going to last long at all. Yuuri tutted disapprovingly. Viktor sobbed and a few tears leaked onto his face.

“You’re making a mess of yourself. I thought I’d trained you to be better than that.” Yuuri said in a low voice. Viktor was shivering, tears streaming freely down his face. His hands were clenching and unclenching in his lap. Yuuri frowned. 

“Colour, Vitya.” He said in a slow voice. Viktor sobbed a little longer, trying to take a calm breath. Eventually he looked up to Yuuri, clearly insecure. Yuuri was ready to drop his persona, but remained firm until Viktor spoke.

“Yellow?” Viktor breathed out shakily. Yuuri quickly walked over and petted Viktor’s head. He sat down on Viktor’s lap and cooed at him. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and sobbed into his shoulder.

“You’re okay Vitya, what’s the problem, where did things feel wrong?” Yuuri calmly muttered to his shaking husband. Viktor whined and squeezed Yuuri tight for a moment, before leaning back and looking at him.

“The shoes are killing me, Yuuri.” Yuuri chuckled and titled his head to the side. “That was kind of the point, Vitya.” Viktor shushed him and continued. “When you dominate me like that, I just want to be good, I want to serve you well, but I couldn’t control myself like normal. Probably because of the watch as well. I feel like I’ve done everything wrong already, like I’m disappointing you. I didn’t like it when you disciplined me. It made me more insecure and I just felt bad.” Viktor explained. Yuuri sighed and hugged Viktor close again. 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re a service sub, I should have taken that into consideration. Do you want to continue? I will adapt. Or would you rather it just be us? I will still use my feet to get you off.” Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear. Viktor shuddered.

“Let’s stop the scene. I want to be with my husband today.” He muttered softly. Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat, followed by a warm feeling spreading through him.

“Of course! Will you tell me what to do? When I need to press harder.” Yuuri asked. Viktor groaned and nodded enthusiastically. Yuuri stood back up, staying close. Viktor let out a deep breath and stroked his hands over Yuuri’s thighs and hips.

“Beautiful.” He whispered under his breath. Yuuri felt a blush bloom on his face. Slowly, so Viktor could see his intentions, he lifted his right leg. He rested his foot in front of Viktor’s crotch, toes barely touching the hot area.

“Want to get more comfortable first?” Yuuri asked. Viktor chuckled and shook his head. He took off his belt and opened his slacks. 

“I’m perfectly fine like this.” He said with a grin. Yuuri smiled back, lifting his foot and pressing softly against the hard flesh in Viktor’s pants. Viktor huffed and leaned forwards a little. He was making soft pleasured sounds as Yuuri alternated rubbing and pressing. Viktor looked up through his lashes. Yuuri felt the air escape him. His husband was perfect.

“Harder, Yuuri, please. Step on me.” Viktor begged and leaned his face against the inside of Yuuri’s knee. Yuuri shivered, taking a moment to collect himself. Then he put more of his weight into the press of his foot. Viktor made a strangled noise. His mouth was open, gasping for air as his eyes rolled back in his skull. Yuuri smiled wickedly, making steppy movements, as if he were walking on Viktor’s dick. Viktor whined high in his throat and his hips moved up against Yuuri’s heel. It didn’t take long after that for Viktor to choke on a moan and spill in his pants. Yuuri softly kept pressing with his foot, until Viktor’s breathing returned to normal. He stepped down and straightened up. Viktor looked up to him in awe, clearly still affected by his orgasm. Yuuri smirked down at him and undid the zipper on his dress, letting it fall to the ground. Viktor’s eyes widened and a weak moan left his mouth. 

“You didn’t think we were finished yet, did you? How about you get naked too, hmm, sweetie?” Yuuri said with a giggle. Viktor huffed and rubbed a hand over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter :3 Let me know in the comments! If you're too shy to talk to me, that's fine, you can comment with a smiley as well! Just know it will make me very happy if you do ^^ But no pressure, I can see how many people read my story and that already makes me very happy, so thank you for reading regardless!
> 
> There's a scene in the middle that I decided to take out, because I didn't quite feel like it fit... Also, the chapter was getting way too long even without the extra scene (hell, I had to split it into two chapters, ugh), so if you want to see some fluffy Victuuri goodness, I will be posting a new work with alternative chapters and deleted scenes etc. for this work later this week... probably. I also did somewhat promise a POV change of chapter 3, so I might as well make that happen, huh xD
> 
> EDIT: Btw, I found the [link](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-nl/p/christian-louboutin-norina-embellished-red-sole-sandals-prod218350129?parentId=cat39620738&icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat39620738%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526Ns%253Dcat39620738%257C0%257C%257CTREE_SORT_VALUE2%257C1%257C%257CWEB1_SORT%257C%257CWEB2_SORT%257C%257CWEB3_SORT%257C%257CWEB4_SORT%257C%257CSELLABLE_DATE%257C1%2526refinements%253D73700048&eItemId=prod218350129&xbcpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat43240842_cat39620738&cmCat=product) to Yuuri's shoes again :3


	6. Feet / Shotgunning pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand part 2 of the goodness. Time for the shotgunning. And more feet. Yup, more feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :3

_“You didn’t think we were finished yet, did you? How about you get naked too, hmm, sweetie?” Yuuri said with a giggle. Viktor huffed and rubbed a hand over his face._

“You’ll be the death of me.” Viktor said. He stood up with a smile and took off his suit, throwing it over to the couch. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“That’s gonna wrinkle you know.” He pointed out. Viktor laughed as he shimmied off his pants. 

“That’s why I bring my suits over to dry cleaning after use.” He said with a smirk. Yuuri glanced down at the soiled pants joining the vest on the couch. 

“Viktor! You can’t just! Oh my god.” Yuuri palmed his face with a sigh. Viktor chuckled.

“I certainly wouldn’t be the first to bring semen-laden suits to the dry cleaners.” Viktor said with a wink. Yuuri tried to stifle his giggles as Viktor walked over to him. His arms surrounded Yuuri’s body in a loose hold. Yuuri dropped his hands to rest them on Viktor’s chest and leaned forward to give his husband a kiss. Viktor made a happy noise and deepened the kiss. Yuuri let out a breath and let himself enjoy the easy kissing, now that they were at a level height. He tweaked Viktor’s nipples, making his husband laugh and leaned back. 

“How about you lean over that chair for me, darling?” Yuuri asked as Viktor stroked his face. Viktor’s eyes sparkled as he nodded, then promptly turned around and looked over his shoulder as he leaned over the chair. His arms were resting on the backrest, back curved to display his glorious ass. Yuuri let out an appreciative moan and took a step to the couch in order to grab the not-so-subtly hidden bottle of lube they kept between the cushions. He couldn’t resist smacking Viktor’s ass as he returned to his place behind his husband. Viktor let out a squeak then wiggled his ass. Yuuri chuckled and stroked over the lightly pinking spot he just hit. 

“Don’t tease me, Yuuri.” Viktor whined. Yuuri looked up to see Viktor pouting at him. He winked at his husband, who promptly winked back with his broad heart-shaped smile. Yuuri chuckled as he warmed up the lube between his fingers. He dropped the bottle to the floor and used his now free hand to hold Viktor’s hip. Viktor hummed and let out a huff as Yuuri circled his anus. Yuuri didn’t feel like taking it slow anymore, so he quickly pressed his finger inside. Viktor made an alarmed sound, before relaxing himself. 

“In a hurry, dear?” Viktor teased. Yuuri grumbled and pressed a second finger inside.

“You know I didn’t have time for myself this morning, and last night we were too tired. I’m much more pent-up than you were, mister cum in the shower then forget to clean up.” Viktor laughed out loud, bending over a little more and grabbing his stomach with his arm.

“I’m oh so sorry, sweetie, I’ll take care to clean up after myself next time.” Viktor happily replied. Yuuri huffed, not convinced.

“Sure you will.” He mumbled under his breath as he probed a third finger against Viktor’s hole. Viktor groaned and put his arm back on the back rest, spreading his legs a bit further. He whined a little before laying his head on his arms.

“It’s been way too long since you fucked me, Yuuri. Now hurry up and put it in already!” Viktor demanded. Yuuri snorted.

“Now look who’s in a hurry. Are you up again already? I underestimated you, old man.” Yuuri sassed. Viktor gasped.

“How dare you! Might I remind you that you’re the one who married this old man?” Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s comeback. 

“Well, time to destroy an old man’s ass, I guess.” Yuuri said as he lubed himself up. He took a moment to appreciate the winking anus in front of him before leaning a bit to the side.

“Can I go bare? I could grab a condom if you prefer.” Yuuri offered. Viktor turned around, an unimpressed look in his face.

“Really, Yuuri? When’s the last time I asked you to wear a condom? Oh, wait, never, that’s right. You were the one insisting.” Yuuri huffed and leaned forwards. He grabbed Viktor by the neck hard and pushed him back down.

“Enough sass already. I was trying to be considerate, but it seems like you don’t appreciate it. Don’t complain if you can’t walk tomorrow.” Yuuri growled into Viktor’s ear. Viktor moaned breathily choking off to a gasp as Yuuri hit home in one smooth slide. 

“Oh god, yes, Yuuri, hmmm.” Viktor moved his hips backwards, trying to get Yuuri to move. He didn’t have to however, as Yuuri had no plans on taking things slow. Yuuri pulled back until he was nearly out and thrust forward quick. He set a fast pace, making Viktor grasp for leverage in order to catch all the thrusts. Yuuri leaned forwards, resting his chest on Viktor’s back as he kept his hips moving. He grasped Viktor’s dick in his hand, jerking it with a matching speed to his thrusting. Viktor groaned and hung his head between his shoulders. His legs were beginning to shake and it got progressively harder to stay standing. Yuuri stopped thrusting for a moment and pressed his knee against Viktor’s, pushing until Viktor’s knee rested on the seat of the chair. Then he repeated the action with his other leg. 

“Yuuri, please.” Viktor begged. Yuuri moaned and started up his rhythm again, taking Viktor’s dick in his hand again. 

“Come on, Vicchan, you can cum for me again.” Yuuri huffed out as he increased his speed. Viktor cried out as Yuuri finally hit his prostate. It didn’t take long before he spilled his load over the chair, undulating around Yuuri. Yuuri gasped and whined as he spilled inside Viktor. After a few more erratic thrusts Yuuri stopped, keeping his dick warm inside his husband. He wrapped his arms around Viktor, keeping them both upright. Viktor groaned and leaned further onto his hands. Yuuri nuzzled into Viktor’s neck, humming.

“Sooo, I think you were right about me not being able to walk tomorrow.” Viktor said after a while. Yuuri giggled and lifted himself up. 

“I doubt I’ll get out of bed either. These heels are killing my feet. Think you’ll live if I let you go now?” Yuuri asked. Viktor whined and shook his head.

“You promised, Yuuri! You promised to never let me go!” Viktor whined. Yuuri huffed and pulled out, dropping Viktor onto the chair. Viktor fake-sobbed in agony. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he dropped down onto the couch. He crossed his legs and waited for Viktor to be done with his tantrum. 

“You’re so mean to me.” He mumbled, but still slid off the chair in order to kneel in front of Yuuri. He took his time caressing Yuuri’s calf, slowly making his way down to the heels. Louboutins. Obvious by the red heels. Viktor quirked his eyebrow up at Yuuri. Yuuri smirked at him.

“I only accept the best of the best, darling.” Yuuri replied the unasked question. Viktor smiled happily, cuddling Yuuri’s leg close to him.

“About time you treated yourself for me, my love.” Viktor said smoothly. Yuuri smiled at him, flushing a little at the completely unnecessary praise. He wiggled his leg a little, making Viktor wobble.

“Come on, get on with it. I’m getting hungry for food.” Yuuri said with a grin. Viktor pouted up at him but returned to his task of slowly worshipping Yuuri’s feet. He carefully took the tall heel off Yuuri’s foot. He placed the shoe next to him then lifted Yuuri’s foot to his lips, kissing all over the bridge, then the ankle, then the heel. Yuuri sighed out and sank further into the couch, his muscles uncoiling. It was heady seeing Viktor silently worship his feet. Five-time world champion. One-time second placer, due to Yuuri himself. The man on his knees was absolutely committed to him, Yuuri. He suddenly believed it, whenever anyone mentioned he was more than a run of the mill skater. 

Viktor took his time suckling each of Yuuri’s toes, so incredibly happy that Yuuri wasn’t ticklish on his feet. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if Yuuri had denied him this, this fundamental part of himself. Chris had been the only person who let him have this before. This foot thing he’d never understood before. But with Yuuri, and his enthusiasm towards satisfying this need for Viktor, he could finally breathe easy. He licked a long stripe along the heel of Yuuri’s foot. Yuuri moaned prettily for him, satisfying something deep inside of Viktor. He nuzzled against Yuuri’s foot before setting it down softly on the carpet. 

“Hah, Viktor, next foot please.” Yuuri huffed between breaths. Viktor looked up and saw Yuuri had slumped down on the couch, eyes closed, cock twitching. Viktor smiled broadly. It was heady, seeing how he could affect Yuuri, Eros incarnate, with something he’d judged himself for so much. Something that had scared so many potential partners off. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri questioned, opening an eye to glance down, still breathing heavily. Viktor smiled at his husband. 

“Want me to suck you off after finishing your other foot?” Viktor questioned. Yuuri squeaked and hid behind his hands. Viktor chuckled at the adorable shyness still showing up in moments like these. Come on, look at their positions, look at what they’d done already this night. So adorable.

“No, today is about you. Also, I wasn’t joking when I said I was hungry.” Yuuri muttered while lowering his hands. He covered his penis with them, making Viktor giggle.

“Alright, babe.” He said in a low voice. Yuuri snorted and shook his head. Viktor returned his focus on Yuuri’s foot, slowly taking off the other heel with reverence. Those heels were definitely going on Yuuri’s feet again, and they would definitely step on Viktor again. Viktor would make sure of it. He kissed over Yuuri’s ankle, taking his time peppering little kisses over the bridge of his foot, all the way to the heel. He licked several long stripes along the heel, revelling in the sweet noises Yuuri made. He suckled on the toes, one by one, small to large. He softly bit into the large toe, making Yuuri groan above him. He shivered, euphoria pulsing through him. He ended his task with a soft kiss, placing Yuuri’s foot gently onto the carpet. He slumped over, against Yuuri’s knees, breathing deeply. His vision was hazy, his ears were ringing. He closed his eyes.

“…or! Viktor! Hey, come on, Vicchan, are you okay!?” Yuuri was talking loudly above him. Viktor opened his eyes, looking into Yuuri’s worried ones.

“Yuuri?” He questioned. Yuuri sagged down in relief, a wobbly smile crossing his face. 

“Hey there, little pet. Did you get away from me for a second there?” Viktor blinked up at Yuuri, slowly recalling what had happened before. He realised there was a small gap in his memories. He sat up slowly, Yuuri slipping next to him on the floor. 

“I… I felt… It was different… I’ve never felt so… Happy, euphoric, before. It was very nice, but I think I fainted? Afterwards?” Viktor explained. Yuuri nodded and caressed his back. 

“Yeah, you just slumped down all of a sudden. You made some weird noises too. I have no idea what you were saying, you were speaking in Russian I think.” Yuuri said. Viktor blinked, then nodded with a hum.

“I guess we should ring Chris up and ask him whether he knows what this means.” Yuuri snorted and shook his head. “What?” Viktor questioned.

“Let it up to you to talk about another man after such an intense and emotional few hours.” Yuuri sighed. “Let’s get some dinner. I think Yura is coming over with pizzas and I’d like to be presentable when he arrives.” Viktor groaned, but nodded. 

“Let’s get up then. But we’ll talk about this tomorrow, alright? Both the scene beforehand and my moment just now.” Viktor stated. Yuuri smiled and nodded.

“Yeah… But now, it’s time to celebrate you being even older than last year, come on, get up old man.” Yuuri said with a grin. Viktor pouted.

“Yuuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that was a wild ride... I don't know about my schedule yet, so don't expect a new chapter soon... Then again, I doubt you were expecting a new chapter very soon after this with my history of not updating for half a year q_q
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below :3 Or don't, in which case, I hoped you liked the chapter anyway x3
> 
> EDIT: Btw, I found the [link](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-nl/p/christian-louboutin-norina-embellished-red-sole-sandals-prod218350129?parentId=cat39620738&icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat39620738%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526Ns%253Dcat39620738%257C0%257C%257CTREE_SORT_VALUE2%257C1%257C%257CWEB1_SORT%257C%257CWEB2_SORT%257C%257CWEB3_SORT%257C%257CWEB4_SORT%257C%257CSELLABLE_DATE%257C1%2526refinements%253D73700048&eItemId=prod218350129&xbcpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat43240842_cat39620738&cmCat=product) to Yuuri's shoes again :3


End file.
